1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to field effect transistors and, more particularly, to a field effect transistor array which utilizes single wall carbon nano-tubes as the channel for the field effect transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nano-tubes are perhaps the best available material for realizing nano and molecular scale electronics and sensor devices. Indeed, experiments demonstrating the use of single wall nano-tubes as the active channel in a MOS field effect transistor (FET) have opened the possibility for a wide range of integrated carbon nano-tube nano electronics.
The assembly and fabrication of carbon nano-tube electronic devices, however, disadvantageously requires several tedious steps to realize a single or a few functional devices. Furthermore, these previously known assembly and fabrication methods do not lend themselves to high-yield microcircuit production.